Horde
Horde (軍勢, gunzei, lit. "troop") is an enemy exclusive race found in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Profile A new type of enemy encountered in Shin Megami Tensei IV. They are a group of demons counted as a single force. A Horde can be made up of a entire group of the same demon or be made up of demons of the same race/mythology. Several Hordes are mini-bosses and bosses in the game. Despite its display of multiple enemies, Horde is treated as one single entity with more than one turn icon (but much less than the amount of the demons shown). That means single targeted skill will hit the whole Horde but using all targeted skill will do multiple hits. The amount of demons of the Horde is merely to notify player the remaining HP of the Horde. Disaster Horde The first Horde that's encountered. It is guarding the treasure in Naraku that Hope sends the prentice Samurai out to collect. Grudge Horde A horde of Samurai Zombie that can appear on the 3rd Stratum of Naraku. DDS Horde A horde of Naga and Wendigo summoned by the hooded man in order to teach Flynn his place after beating a Wendigo. Isabeau and Jonathan come to his aid to fight the Horde. Innocent Horde A horde of Napaea and Dwarf. They are one of the red foes found in Kiccigiorgi Forest. Element Horde A horde of Aeros, Aquans, Erthys, and Flaemis. They are one of the red foes found in Kiccigiorgi Forest. Calamity Horde A horde of Legion, Macabre, and Mou-Ryo. They appear in the Challenge Quest Dance of the Dead as red foes on the 3rd Stratum in Naraku. Five must be defeated before David appears. Wildfire Horde A horde of Orthrus, Porewit, and Kaso. They appear in the Excavation Workers Headquarters in Naraku Spirit Horde A horde of Wicker Man, Legion, Poltergeist, Macabre, and Mou-Ryo that appear in Ueno. Hoodlum Horde A horde of Ashura-kai. They appear in the Kabuki-cho Passage in Shinjuku as normal foes on the field. Mou-Ryo Horde A horde of Mou-Ryo summoned by Pellaidh to kill the prentice Samurai. Demonstrators Horde A horde of Zombie Cop and Quicksilver found at Kasumigaseki. Stats Disaster Horde |Expel = |Curse = Null |Ailmentresistance = Resist: Poison, Panic, Sleep, Bind, Sick / Null: Lost |Turnicon = 1}} Grudge Horde |Expel = |Curse = Null |Ailmentresistance = Null: Sick |Turnicon = 2 |Normalattack = Physical 3~4 hits, 1 enemy. |Skill1 = Gram Slice |Effect1 = Minor Physical attack. 1 enemy. |Skill2 = Life Drain |Effect2 = Almighty attack that drains the enemy's HP. 1 enemy. |Skill3 = Cough |Effect3 = Inflicts the Sick ailment. 1 enemy. }} DDS Horde |Force = Resist |Expel = Resist |Curse = Resist |Ailmentresistance = Resist: Poison, Panic, Sleep, Bind, Sick / Null: Lost |Turnicon = 2}} Innocent Horde |Electricity = |Force = Resist |Expel = Weak |Ailmentresistance = - }} Element Horde Calamity Horde |Expel = |Curse = Null |Ailmentresistance = Resist: Poison, Panic, Sleep, Bind, Sick / Null: Lost }} Hoodlum Horde : Panic |Turnicon= 2 |Normalattack= 3 to 4 Gun shots targeting 1 enemy. |Skill1=Taunt |Effect1= Increases enemies attack, but decreases their defense. |Skill2=Heat Wave |Effect2= Weak Physical attack hitting all enemies. |Skill3=Barrage |Effect3= Weak Gun attack hitting all enemies. |Skill4=Macca Beam |Effect4= Almighty attack that reduces money in your possession. }} Spirit Horde Wildfire Horde Mou-Ryo Horde Demonstrators Horde Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses